Right back at you!
by Romamama
Summary: Gakuen Hetalia AU - You always fail to listen to what I say, regarding it as  useless and stupid anyway. But on rare occasions like this, I get back what I deserve...in so many ways that I enjoy. UKFran


**A/N: Sooo….this is my first attempt in making a Gakuen Hetalia fic, anyway …whatever. I wrote this due to boredom during class (cough math cough) so anyway…please enjoy and review =3= I need to know if I'm effective in oneshots cuz I have more stories to publish but bah! I have to focus on this anyway ja~ **

**Warnings: none really….er yaoi? its not really scary per say**

**Disclaimer: I dun own Hetalia…but we all wish we did right?**

**Right back at you!**

Francis wore a scowl on his beautiful pale face as he limped rather helplessly down the hallway. He was at the South wing of the school building, carrying a pile of paperwork that was really quite heavy for someone with his frame, his destination was at the North wing and God know how big Hetalia Academy was.

If he would've been his normal self today, this wouldn't be such a burden. Of course he loved walking down the hallway and delivering files to teachers and what not. See at the same time never failed to appreciate the beautiful works of nature…especially people's asses. It also made him happy to know that he was seeing these fine works of nature while Arthur worked in the Student Council Room, physically and mentally tired. "You're just that eyebrows' maid anyway sucker!" as Gilbert would often put it. He would just chuckle at these comments and tell everyone he was enjoying anyway.

He did do so…most of the time anyway. I mean who wouldn't? The British boy had a fine ohhh lala~ after all, not that he'd tell it to his face.

But today was one of those days that he despised being in the student council. Today was one those days where Arthur was too busy to listen to idiotic things that the other blonde would say, regardless if it really is idiotic or not.

His lower back was hurting like…like bloody hell, as the British boy that caused the pain would say it. His eyes glared at the lush maroon carpeted floor as he took step after step and winced in pain. Damn that Arthur and his unshaved bushy eyebrows!

Sometimes he wonders if the other shampoos his eyebrows. It looks soft and really tempting to touch at times. He even has this idea that it feels just like the other boy's hair….not that he'll know about it. Why would he know that it smells like honey and sunflowers and is just a little softer than his own beautiful hair, anyway? And why was he thinking of eyebrows and hair when he was dying in pain here? "Stupid Arthur…." he whispered.

He sighed and pressed the pile of papers against his chest and ran the free hand through his wavy blonde hair. He changed his mind; he had the softest hair after all. The bastard didn't deserve to have soft hair since he's such an inconsiderate person and inconsiderate people are ugly after all. Unlike him who is beautiful inside and out, he was the most considerate person after all; his specialty is l'amour considerations after all.

That Arthur didn't even bat an eyelash when he complained about his injury- which was also cause by the President's deeds the day before. He even smirked and threw him a pile of papers afterwards saying, "Well frog, if you have enough energy to complain about your non-existing injury then go hand these papers over to the sports moderator." 'You merciless geek!' Francis inwardly shouted in his head.

He stopped and winced in pain. The injury isn't serious or anything really but the mere fact that he should be resting right now was enough to irritate the flamboyant French. He swore to make Arthur pay for this…he'll get even somehow, he just knew it.

As he thought of the possibilities for his goal, he gritted his teeth and endured the pain like a man. Like a man who's moaning in pain and had tear stains in his cheek. No seriously Arthur was going to pay for this. How was he supposed to woe those beautiful creatures that were passing by him now? And he Francis, the most beautiful person in this school cry because of pain? What would the girls say?

As he walked limply and slowly through the hallways, he heard a loud curse from in front of him. "Fucking idiot!" it said, which was then followed by a soft "Ve~". He ignored it for a good two second when he realized something.

"Wait- I know those voices!" They were the voices of his favorite sophomore angels, Feliciano and Lovino! As he spotted the brunette twins walking; one with a scowl and the other with the ever so famous 'I don't understand, ve~' face, he smirked and pranced slowly to them. His body still ached so it was really...really slow, and both juniors were actually waiting for him to finish eh prancing…yeah more like walking like a dancing frog with the pained expression in his face.

"What the fuck do you want pervert?" The older twin asked, eyeing him up and down. Oh Lovino, always the one to name names to people, he ignored the comment and smiled brightly at the bubblier twin. "Ve~ Hello Francis-nii! Why do you walk slowly today?" the younger twin asked while generously giving the blonde an equally bright smile. Lovino scowled "Don't you dare touch my brother…" Francis smirked; oh Arthur was so going to pay for making him his personal slav- I mean maid. "Oh Mon Cher! It's was very horrible ….."

The next day.

Arthur knitted his bushy eyebrows as he placed his book bag on his desk. There was something quite different with the students, and as the student body president and as a man; it's his job to find out and make it bloody stop.

Aside from being idiotically noisy, which they are all the time anyway, they were all looking at him as if he killed the president of the country, some were whispering and eyeing him as he passed by and the group of girls that always greeted him every morning just blushed and squealed when he passed by and greeted them.

Then there was Elizabetha, the captain of the TAYL club, he still didn't know what the initials stood for though. It is also currently the most popular club for girls in the school. The girl almost gave him a heart attack when she appeared out of nowhere and kept shaking his shoulders shouting 'kyaaaaa~' with a very ecstatic smile.

He was about to ask her what in the name of that git on the other side of the hallway (Alfred) was she squealing about when Roderich came up to them and apologized for the girl's behavior. She was then rapidly explaining things to the Austrian, which he of course did not understand, while the bespectacled boy dragged the Hungarian away.

As he closed his eyes and pondered about the events that occurred earlier today, he didn't notice a certain raven haired underclassman approach him. He sighed and massaged his temples in hope of finding a better way to view the long day ahead. When he opened his eyes again, he almost yelled when he came face to face with a stoic underclassman.

"K-Kiku! Bloody hell lad, what you want!" Arthur strutted as he blinked and backed away subtly from the stoic Japanese boy. The younger just stood there, his black pools casts down wards and was sporting a faint blush on his face. 'What the bloody hell now?' he groaned inwardly. "Ah…Arthur-sempai…I-I would like to ask you something and sorry for my rudeness!" Was the fast reply of the younger as he bowed his head lowly at the blonde. Arthur for the second time this day blinked in confusing, he didn't get it…oh never mind. "Ah Kiku…lad you don't have to apologize, it's fine and yes you can ask me anything. So what is it?"

'Is it true about you and Francis-sempai?"

Arthur's stared at the Japanese boy in confusion again, hearing the French boy's name so early in the morning just ruined his day. "What about me and the pervert?" The bastard didn't do anything stupid again did he? Thinking about it now the other blonde was all smiles when he got back from the sports department, fucking liar. He didn't really have an injury anyway….right? Of course!

"E-excuse me Kiku, but can you repeat what you just said…I was spacing out." Why was he blushing so hard now?

"Ah sempai…I was speaking about you and Francis-sempai's relationship…"

"What about our relationship? I hate him of course." What relationship do we have more than that anyway? Sure he's the vice president and I'm the president but that's that, we're not friends anyway.

"A-actually…sempai…you aren't dating?" Kiku looked at him like a broken hearted kid. Arthur blushed very very hard.

"Wh- what do you mean we're dating! Bloody hell where did you get that idea? No…just no we are not okay, do you get me lad?" Arthur almost choked, by now he was earning looks from his classmates and he didn't like it one bit.

"Sempai….but Francis-sempai had a different story…." Arthur's emerald eyes grew in anguish. "That bloody perverted frog…..what did he say!"

"Ah…he was limping down the hallway when he met Feli-kun and Lovino-san. He said you were the cause of his er…injury…." Kiku looked down; his face was burning while Arthur shook in anger.

"Oh…that…" his voice dripped with sweetness and evil. He smirked almost devilishly and patted the Japanese boy in the shoulder. "Excuse me lad but I think I need to talk to Francis about his…injury. Maybe ask him if he's alright." Kiku gulped in anticipation. What did this mean? He watched as Arthur marched out the door and closed in loudly. He pulled out his phone and dialed Elizabetha's number, she had to know and maybe keep a look out.

Arthur almost crushed the door's know when he turned it to open the door to Francis' classroom. He woke the devilish smirk and was by now emitting a strange aura the made the people in the hallway and in the class scatter away from him. They knew this aura because only two people can make the president so angry; Alfred Jones, self-proclaimed hero of the football team and Arthur's cousin and Francis Bonnefoy, the student body vice-president and they knew all to well what the problem is now, or so they think.

"Arthur mon amour~ what brings you to our classroom?" The French boy smiled and waved brightly at the pissed off president. All the other occupant of the room shivered as Arthur looked straight at the French boy who was sitting on his desk. "Hmmm I wonder…." the tone was icy cold and it pierced through the others' ears. He was definitely scary all of them came to an agreement.

Arthur walked almost dramatically to the French boy and stopped right in front of him. "How's your injury frog?" Francis was about to answer when he British boy grabbed his left wrist and dragged him violently out of the room. "It seems that you're ill Francis…how bout we fix that hmm?" The other was too shocked to react. When was Arthur this strong? Oh shit! He looked lost as the other dragged him to the hallway.

Arthur glared at every person who dared look his way as he dragged Francis away. He didn't care by now what the other's will say, but he will make sure that Francis will take back his words and never try anything as stupid as this ever again. He would just have to enforce the rules to everyone, including the blonde he was dragging behind him.

"A-Arthur please…where are you taking moi? We have classes remember…." The French boy almost shrieked as the bell rung. Arthur just gripped his wrist harder making him wince in pain. "It hurts!" Francis shrieked by now. Arthur just chuckled and threw the student council room open and threw Francis to the wooden table.

"Now Mr. vice president….we're going to have a talk about your bloody behavior." Arthur said as he tugged down and removed his tie. His eyes spelled death for Francis and the French boy could only mutter word of panic as the other pinned him down the wooden table. "Now let's see that injury frog…." Francis didn't know what to feel when Arthur ripped his polo open; he could hear the button clattering down the cemented floor.

"A-Arthur! My uniform!"

"What about it frog? I ruined it now? How would you feel if I ruined your reputation?" Arthur's hand gripped Francis' wavy blonde locks as he moved his face closer to the trembling boy's. But before the other could reply he continued. "Oh yeah I forgot…you don't have a bloody reputation, whore." he crashed his lips with Francis' and took full dominance; he almost leaped in joy when the French boy closed his eyes and tried to push him away. It was no use.

"I…I'm not a whore Arthur…." Francis chocked as the British boy trailed his tongue down his neck and body.

"Of course not…but how weak Francis…." And he continued. The French boy could only clench Arthur's white uniform as he endured his punishment.

After 2 hours….

Arthur sat at the couch shirtless, his legs we crossed together and hands crossed on his chest while Francis sat next to him completely naked and was glaring at him.

"What now frog?"

"First you raped me and now I have nothing to wear because you ruined my uniform!" The French boy blushed as he looked down on the floor.

"What do you mean I raped you- you frog! For your information you loved it pervert! Plus running around naked is your specialty right? " Arthur shouted equally embarrassed of the situation. "And it was punishment for being stupid and acting like you had an injury and blaming it on me, liar!"

"But I really did get an injury Arthur! Remember when you ask me to call your cousin because you had family business or something two days ago? Well I got hit by a football on my lower back and yes it hurt you ungrateful bastard!" Francis shouted, his face was burning with anger and embarrassment. He clenched his fist together as Arthur was stunned into silence.

They sat silently for a good number of minutes when Arthur decided to speak. "Then why didn't you tell me you idiot…."

"I tried to…but I'm just a perverted useless frog right?"

"You….yes you are…but not really, okay."

"No it's not okay Arthur…. You don't listen to me because you hate me for God knows what reasons and I always act like your maid."

"…."

"What? Its true right, Mr. President?"

"I'm sorry…." Arthur reached out and wrapped a pale hand around Francis' shoulder. He moved closer and placed a chase kiss at the others' back.

"Hmm…you're forgiven….but can I top next time?" Arthur twitched and bit the other's back.

"Ow mon amour is such a sadist!"

"Shut up frog! And there will be no next time you stupid sissy pervert!"

"Ah~ but mon cher….knowing the punishment….I- I can't help myself now…."

"Don't you dare talk about this to anyone!"

"Ohohoho…..make me Mr. President~" Francis stood up and ran out of the room grabbing Arthur's neck tie which was discarded on one of the seats earlier. "And this is proof of our L'amour, Arthur!"

"You bloody frog get back here and give that back!"

Omake~

**A/N: Yosh~ So I'm finished and this wasn't supposed to turn out like this…and sorry of you were thinking I'd write M…I'm a sissy so I can't *cries* yeah anyway please review and uhhhh I may write the M part during the Christmas brake if I find the strength….yeah that anyway ja~ **


End file.
